This invention relates to a scraper-chain conveyor channel section.
Scraper-chain conveyors, which are constituted by a plurality of individual channel sections (pans) joined together end-to-end, are used for preference in mine workings. The channel pans consist, in general, of two generally sigma-shaped rolled side sections and a floor plate welded in between the side sections at their centers.
It is known to form a scraper-chain conveyor in two parts, namely by a conveyor trough and a return trough, each trough having side walls interconnected by a floor plate. The conveyor trough of such a conveyor is arranged between upwardly extending support bars fixed to the side walls of the return trough, and is detachably connected to the support bars by means of vertical bolts seated in bolt pockets provided in the support bars. The bolts pass through holes in connection pieces fixed to the side walls of the conveyor trough, and nuts threaded on to the bolts make the conveyor trough fast in relation to the return trough. The conveyor trough, which in use is subject to wear, being detachably connected to the return trough, is easily replaceable. In one known channel section of this type, the conveyor trough is provided with outwardly-directed fittings which engage in upwardly-open pockets formed in the support bars, the fittings being made fast in the pockets by means of vertical bolts. (See DE-OS 3 335 057). The fittings are U-shaped connection pieces welded externally to the side walls of the conveyor trough. The bolts engage through these connection pieces, with their heads held in bolt pockets provided in the support bars or in special insert pieces which are welded into aperatures in the support bars. While such bolt connections enable the conveyor trough to be braced firmly against the return trough, under some circumstances the fitting of the conveyor trough does cause certain problems, since the conveyor trough must be lifted and then lowered, with precise orientation, so that the previously-inserted bolts enter the bolt holes in the connection pieces. If precise alignment is not achieved, therefore, damage can occur to the bolts during these manipulations.
The aim of the invention is to provide a scraper-chain conveyor channel section having a detachable conveyor trough which is such that the conveyor trough can be reliably and firmly fixed to the return trough, and which is such that the fitting and dismantling of the conveyor trough is facilitated.